Sebastian x Ciel
by Seniora Lizard Wizard
Summary: This is my fanfic version of black butler and i don't really think it would be that good since it is my first fanfic. Please don't be so harsh on me...


**Note: so this is my first every story I don't really know how to make it so you're going to have to bare with it (not trying to sound rude). I do hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

It was a somewhat normal day in the Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard were all working hard, Sebastian was making Ciels afternoon tea, and Ciel was doing some paperwork. Ciel was bored from all the paperwork that he was doing. He had to do it everyday which bored him half to death. He lightened up a bit when he heard Sebastian knocking on the door to give him his tea.

 **Ciels P.O.V**

"You can come in Sebastian." He watched as his butler came in with his tea and some food for which he was a bit hungry. _God I'm so glad he always gets me something to eat. His food is so delicious and warm._ He watched Sebastian walk closer and closer with his food.

"Master here is your tea. Its Earl Grey with some cheesecake" He looked at his master with his maroon eyes. He seemed handsome to Ciel but Ciel knew he couldn't be with him.

He looked down a bit at his papers. "Thank you sebastian you can set it down on my table" _Why does he have to look so handsome. I want him to be mine. Though, all he wants is my soul._ He watches as Sebastian sets his food on the table and leaves the room. "Sebastian wait."

"Yes my young lord, have I done something wrong?" He bows in front of him. "If I have then I will surely fix it."

He looks at him with a serious face. "What is your opinion on me?" Ciel's face become a light pink and warm meaning he's blushing a bit at his demon butler.

Sebastian looks up at him standing and grinning wanting to toy with him. "Well, you're short, stubborn and-" He gets cut off by Ciel.

"Not like that, I mean like feelings you imbecile"

"Well to start off, you are short I can admit which that makes you cute. So i guess you can say I like you. Now master, you have to finish your papers." He starts to walk away. "Your tea is also gonna get cold."

Ciel watches his butler Sebastian walk away while sipping some tea. When the door closes he starts talking to himself. "Does he really think that? Of course he does, the first order I told him was to never lie to me." He goes back to work thinking about what he has said.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V**

He closes the door to his masters office. As he is walking downstairs, he hears a knock then Elizabeth's voice. He rolls his eyes before answering the door. "Hello Lady Elizabeth. What bring you here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy. I came here to see ciel and give him a present!" She shoves herself into the Phantomhive manor and runs into Ciels office. "CIEL! Oh how much i wanted to see you! I have gotten you a present."

Ciel looks at her and then the present. "Thank you Elizabeth I'll put it on my desk and open it later." He stands to take the box and put it on his desk. He then looks at Sebastian.

"My young lord, I told her that you were busy but she shoved pass to give you the present." He explained.

"Very well, Elizabeth I am busy with some paperwork and I would kindly ask you to leave." Ciel gave a little hint to Sebastian to escort her out and that's exactly what he did.

"Sebastian, why has Ciel been avoiding me?" A tear ran down her cheek.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'm sure he's not trying to, you just need to send a letter before you come over so he can make some time. He is very busy

everyday though." He brings her outside and opens her carriage door for her.

"Thank you sebastian. I'll make sure I send some letters to tell you guys that I will be coming over alright?" She waves as she shrinks into the distance in her carriage.

Hours later it is now night and it's time for ciel to take a bath.

He knocks on Ciel's office doors. He doesn't hear an answer and thinks he fell asleep already. Sebastian slowly opens the door to find his master gone and a drop of blood on the floor.


End file.
